Welcome to Hel er High School
by Akkadia
Summary: Who doesn't hate High school? Dean Winchester does with a passion. But things may be different his Jr. year when he meets newcomer Castiel Novak his outlook may change. But will the results be for the better or worse? And with a threat looming over his head from his enemies anything can happen when it comes to high school. On hiatus may delete since it's not as popular.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First chapter length Supernatural fanfic here. This story is inspired by all the fic written by one of the best writers I know Destielshipper. If you choose to read this thank you for the inspiration!

Disclaimer: I own the boxsets that's it.

Chapter 1

"I'm not going."

"Oh yes you are. Mom's finally got a job and Michael and I aren't going to be at home to watch your sorry ass."

"I've learned all I need to know to make it in the world. Besides I'm 16 I don't need watching."

Gabriel Novak looked at his younger brother. "Bro, we've been over this before. We are not leaving you alone after what happened."

Castiel Novak sighed deeply. "I know, but I'm okay now."

Gabriel gave his brother a hard look. "Don't lie to me, Castiel. I know you had another nightmare. I heard you across the house."

"I can't stop them. I still see them." Castiel said softly. "But really I'm not going to let a nightmare keep me from living my life."

Gabriel smiled as he popped a lollipop into his mouth. "Now come on. Time to get ready for your first day of school."

Castiel chuckled, "I'm going to feel so awkward entering high school junior year."

"Well if anyone tries to hurt your or anything, I'll take care of them for you."

"Thanks Gabe, I appreciate it." Castiel said as he hoisted his school bag higher on his shoulder. "I guess we might as well get this over with."

"Dean, get up it's time for school"

Dean Winchester rolled over and blindly felt around for his alarm clock. "You gotta be kidding me. I just fell asleep."

"That's your problem dude. Now come on get downstairs before Mom comes up here." Sam said as he stepped away from the door.

"Naw, I think I'll stay in bed for the rest of the day. School's a waste of time after all. Besides you're the genius of the family." Dean said as he snuggled closer into his pillow.

Sam scoffed before walking into the bathroom returning minutes later with a can of shaving cream. "Dean either you get your sorry lazy ass out of that bed or I give your baby a new coat of paint."

Despite being a half a foot shorter Dean had pinned his brother against the wall in less then five seconds. "You do that and I'll remove the reason you claim you'll need to shave in a few years."

"Boys your breakfast is getting cold." Mary shouted when she heard the commotion. "You're father's even taken off the morning so he can drive you both to work."

"Mom, I can drive Sam and myself just fine." Dean said as he moved to change into something presentable for the social world.

"Not possible Dean. My truck is in the shop. I need to take the Impala for a few days." John answered as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Okay whatever." Dean answered as he slipped on his shoes and followed his dad and brother downstairs. "Remind me again why I have to attend something as pointless as school?"

"So mom and dad don't have to put up with your sorry ass 24/7 /365." Sam answered as he sat down at the table.

"They wouldn't have to. I can handle myself alone just fine." Dean sat next to his brother, "Besides, Mom and Dad are both at work during the day. So they wouldn't have to put up with me."

"Honey why don't you want to go back to school?" Mary asked dishing out the eggs and bacon. "You have so many friends there and you're grades, well we did wish you would try a bit harder but you're in your junior year."

"Besides, someone's gotta watch out for Sam on his first day at High School." John put in sipping his coffee. "I plan to be at the garage for most of the day so you two will have to take the bus home from school."

"I can manage just fine on my own. I don't need 'big brother' here to show me around." Sam protested.

Dean reached over and mussed his younger brother's brown hair and chuckled. "Don't worry Sammy I'll only get in your way when you don't want me to."

"Which is all the time." Sam muttered.

"Boys, please." Mary said as she stood up to gather the dishes only stopping when she heard a car horn. "Oh that's my ride. Now boys I won't be home til late. I'm pulling a double shift tonight."

"And I will be at the garage quite late. I need to work on the truck after the other customers are gone." John added kissing Mary lightly on the lips.

Mary grabbed her purse and headed out of the house shouting. "Dean take care of your brother."

"No worries. Mom." Dean glanced up at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Well Dad if you insist on taking us to school where I plan to attempt to figure out my reason to be there we better get going." He followed his brother and dad out to the impala and climbed into the backseat. "I'm going to hate this year." He muttered leaning his head against the window.

"Oh it won't be that bad." Sam said. "So quit bitching."

"Who are you calling a bitch you bitch?" Dean asked.

"You, you jerk." Sam responded.

"I'm wondering if letting you two be alone in the house after school today is such a good idea." John said as he pulled up the front of the school. "Knowing you two the kitchen will be trashed if I ask you to make your own dinner tonight."

"Aw come on dad that only happens when Dean's cooking." Sam said as he grabbed his bag."

"Yet another reason why I want to stay home. I could stay away from him." Dean muttered as he climbed out of the car. "See you later tonight Dad." He watched as the impala drove off before placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on let's go."

"Dean Winchester, as I live and breathe."

Dean looked around to see who was calling him and stepped back. "Yep I knew it this year is going to suck."

"Is that any way to greet an upperclassman? You should show me respect."

Dean glared. "I wouldn't give a shit if you were the fucking principal. I'm not giving any respect to an asshole like you. If you want respect from me why don't you get off that high horse and decrease that ego of your and earn some hmm?"

"Well I guess I'll have to pull the respect out you through your brother."

Dean stepped back and took a defensive stance. "You lay one hand on my brother Zachariah and you won't live to see graduation, hell you won't live to see the ending o your first day of your senior year."

Zachariah stepped forward but was stopped when the warning bell rang. "Oh you better count your blessings Winchester. But trust me when I say I'll hurt you, I'll hurt you in the worst way possible."

"I'd like to see you try you good for nothing piece of shit." Dean said decreasing the space between himself and the other boy.

"Zach, come on he's not worth it." Crowely said tugging on his friend arm.

"Oh trust me he's worth it. He's just lucky I don't have the time to waste on him." Zachariah glared as he walked away.

Sam looked up. "This is high school?"

"Yep everything you ever dreamed of." Dean answered. "Come on we need to get to class.

"Do you think he would have done something to me if given the chance?" Sam asked.

"To be honest Sammy, yes. That guy has been my enemy since freshman year. I don't now why though." Dean answered.

"He's the reason you didn't want to come back to school isn't he" Sam asked.

"One of the reasons." Dean said truthfully

"What are the other reasons?"

"You'll find out soon enough Sammy, trust me." Dean said as he headed towards the school building. As he made his way to his locker he noticed a stranger standing in the middle of the hall. "Hey buddy this school may be big but it's not that big. You lost or something?"

When the man turn to face him Dean was taken aback when his green eyes were greeted with the most strikingly blue ones he had ever seen.

"Yes genius as a matter of fact I am lost."

Dean put his hands up in protest. "Hey I didn't mean anything by it."

"Sorry, first day jitters I guess."

"First day for everyone. Doesn't make you more important then rest of us."

"Okay then how about first day at a new high school jitters?"

"Oh, I see." Dean held out a hand, "Dean Winchester Lawrence High Tour Guide at your service."

"Castiel Novak." Castiel looked at the other man's hand. "What are your wages?"

"Oh I'm sure you can afford it. You join me and my friends at lunch today." Dean said.

Castiel looked at the hand then Dean before smiling and holding out his own. "Deal."

"You know I think this is the beginning of an interesting friendship." Dean said as he looked over Castiel sheet of school information. Unbeknownst to him a pair of eyes was watching the two of them.

"Oh Winchester you have just made your own junior year a living hell."

A/N: Rocky start yes but trust me it's going to get better. Please give me a chance and if you would like chapter 2 I ask for only three reviews please.


	2. First Impressions

A/N: my apologies for taking so long with this chapter. I only hope I will still have readers. Also I apologize for the length, had a slight writer'sblock but I promise the future chapters will be longer.

Disclaimer: I own boxsets 1-6 (soon to be 7 :) )

Chapter 2: First impressions

" In 1779 the gargleesh lase um nando ook…." That's all Dean could hear as he attempted to keep his eyes open during the class just before lunch American History. His nap was long over due thanks to his new tag a long. Castiel had insisted his tour guide stay awake through every class so far and he hadn't been able to sneak in a nap thanks to all the teachers placing the new guy next to him.

Dean had no problem with the guy with the weird name. In fact he was quite the character from what he had deciphered between classes but why was this guy so insisting that he pay attention to something that wasn't even going to 'help in the future'? He understood that there was some subjects that would help him in his future career-whatever it may be but what was the point of learning about something that happened centuries ago?

The bell finally rang signaling he beginning of lunch and it was music to Dean's ears. He gathered his books and lead Castiel towards the cafeteria stopping halfway. "Oh do you have cash on you?"

Castiel eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

Dean turned his pockets inside out. "Because I may have to up my price as your tour guide."

"You didn't bring anything for lunch?" Castiel asked.

"Guilty." Dean admitted sheepishly.

"Well I did. It's not much but I think I can spare half my sandwich."

"You'll be lucky I that can keep this bottomless pit's stomach quiet for even an hour."

Dean turned around recognizing the voice. "Johanna Beth it's been TOO LONG!"

Castiel's eyes widened when he heard Dean's voice rise to about two octaves and looked down to see the one addressed as Johanna Beth had a grip on something.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Jo asked.

"Jo come on I need these.'' Dean begged.

"Well call me that again and you may need to look else where for that sort of entertainment." Jo said as she removed her hand then extended the other one towards Castiel. "Hi I don't believe we formally met. I'm Jo."

Castiel shook the extended hand. "Johanna Beth…please pardon me for addressing you as such but I do find the name quite pretty. I had a friend named Beth. I promise I will not call you that unless you give me permission to. My name is Castiel."

Hearing her full name again within 3 minutes was pushing Jo to her limit. But she calmed herself down when she caught the word 'had'. "Castiel is it? What did you mean when you said you had a friend named Beth?"

Castiel's blue eyes suddenly broke contact and were not focusing on the scuff mark polluted floor. 'I'd rather not say."

Jo noticed the other had grown upset and took his hand. "Hey no pressure." She turned to Dean, "You two were off to lunch?"

"Yeah, have you seen Pamela around?" Dean asked still trying to recover from the earlier low blow.

"She's already out in the courtyard last I checked." Jo answered as she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Pamela?" Castiel asked.

"A friend of ours, don't worry she won't bite." Dean assured him.

"Don't be so sure there Dean, you know how Pam gets when it comes to the sweethearts like him." Jo warned.

Castiel tensed at that, "Uh-"

Dean chuckled as he placed a hand on his friend's back, "Don't get so worked up. Are you okay?"

Castiel only nodded.

Dean only smiled as he led his friends out to the courtyard. Once everyone got settled underneath the only willow tree on the property Dean looked around. "Hey where's your cousin?"

Jo pulled out he lunch from her bag and leaned back against the tree, "Where do you think?"

Dean looked up to see someone sitting in the tree with a laptop balancing on his lap. "I should have known. Hey Ash come down here." No response, 'Hey!"

"Hey Dr. Badass.' Castiel spoke up.

Ash looked down and closed his laptop before jumping down next to Jo, "You called?"

"Dr. Badass?"

"Hey we are juniors, gotta keep my rep going." Ash said as he sat down and leaned against the tree. He glanced over to see someone new, "Ah newcomer huh?"

Dean looked at Castiel, "Ash meet Castiel, Cas meet Ash, or I guess Dr. Badass now."

Castiel only nodded in acknowledgement towards Ash as he pulled out his own lunch and quietly handed his whole sandwich to Dean.

Dean eyed the sandwich with excitement. "Holy shit Cas, that's huge!'

"My brother made it." Castile said quietly as he pulled out a banana and slowly ate it.

Dean however inhaled the sandwich before anyone could even blink. 'My compliments to your brother. Damn that was good. I think I may forget my lunch from now own."

"Oh boy you fed the bottomless pit. Now he'll never leave you alone during lunch."

Everyone looked up to see Pamela approach the tree who in turn walked straight to Castiel and kneeled down to kiss him on the cheek. "They were right, you are a looker."

Castiel's cheeks grew dark red and he muttered something about the bathroom before gathering his bag and taking off towards the school.

Dean was on his feet in a second chasing after him. "Hey Cas wait up!"

"Do you have to do that with every new guy?" Jo asked as she watched the two boys run off.

'Nope only the ones who strike my fancy." Pamela answered. "Besides rather it be me than Ruby or Lillith."

"Who's Ruby?" Jo asked slapping her cousin's hand away who had been trying to steal one of her chips.

"Lillith's younger sister, freshman and a total bitch. She's acting like the ruler of the school. Basically a mini Lilith " Pamela explained. "I just hope they stay away from those two."

Dean followed Castiel all the way to the roof. "Cas, hey Cas wait!'

Castiel stopped only when he reached the top steps collapsing in exhaustion. "Leave me alone Dean. "

"Uh, no I don't think so. What the hell was that? We warned you about Pamela." Dean said.

"That's not what I'm upset about." Castiel said as he took a minute to catch his breath. "I just…"

"Cas please, what's going on?" Dean asked. "Are you feeling sick or something?"

"It's not that I just need some fresh air."

"Fresh air?" Dean asked, "Cas we were sitting outside."

"I know I just," Castiel began, 'Look I can't tell you, I wish I could but I can't, not yet."

"So there is something wrong then huh?"

"I'll tell you when I can." Castiel said, "I promise, just please, don't say anything to the others."

"Hey the only thing that will make this mouth open is pie." Dean said holding his hand up.

"Pie?"

Dean shrugged, "It's my only weakness, that and bacon cheeseburgers."

"I'll keep that in mind." Castiel said as he walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down.

"Hey Cas, mind not standing over there?"

"Why not? The view is actually pretty nice." Castiel said as he glanced down to see Jo and the others waving up at him. "In fact." He walked over to the door and reached into his bag pulling out what looked like a sketchpad and a pencil.

Dean watched as Castiel sat on the very edge of the building and balanced the sketchpad on his knee. "Dude, you are crazy."

Castile only shrugged. "If it bothers you ,you don't have to stay up here."

"Yeah and if you fall it will be on my conscious. I'm staying." Dean answered. He moved as close to the edge as he dare before lying down using his bag as a pillow. "So can you draw and talk at the same time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, figured we could trade info, I ask you ask me and so on." Dean explained.

"You want to know more about me right?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, we still have at least a half hour for lunch left."

"How long is it anyway?"

"Um I believe an hour, unless the school system changed or something."

"Okay who starts?"

"I will if you don't mind."

Castiel stopped drawing and turned his head to look at Dean, "What do you want to know?"

A/N: yes a cliffy...all things will be explained in due time. If anyone would like chapter 3 may i request 3 reviews in return? Reviews are my fuel for my writing and inspiration! Next chapter will include Sam and or loveable Gabriel!


	3. Questions and Candy

A/N: Okay I got this updated sooner than last time yea! thanks for the review everyone. I know things are dragging a little but I promise things will pick up and get interesting. As promised Sam is Gabriel are back in but only briefly...SORRY! I hope you guys stay with me with this story, it is my first Destiel chaptered one. Also the chapters will get longer and more interesting, I promise.

Disclaimer: I now own Dean's pendant...that's as close as I'm going to get.

Chapter 3: Questions and Candy

Dean looked up at Castiel and felt his mind draw a complete blank. What did he want to know about the other boy? So many questions began racing in his mind and every single one seemed to be either too pointless or too personal to ask.

"Come on Dean we really don't have all day." Castiel pointed out interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh well, let's uh, let's start out simple."

"With what?"

"Well, what is your favorite color?"

"I don't have one."

"Everyone has a favorite color, Cas. " Dean argued. "There's got to be a color that you would pick out among all the others."

"Well, if I had to pick, I suppose it would be blue." Castiel responded as he continued to sketch the scenery. "My turn, same question."

"Green." Dean responded with no hesitation, "When is your birthday?"

"August 20th."

"So you just turned 17 didn't you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, not a big deal though." Castiel looked at Dean, "Let's dig deeper. What did you want to be when you grew up?

Dean paused unsure how to answer. He honestly hadn't decided on the direction of his life considering he was only a junior. "Well after I graduate I suppose I-"

"That wasn't what I asked." Castiel interrupted. "Let me rephrase the question. When you were a kid growing up what did you want to be?"

"Oh, I get it now." Dean responded catching on, "Let me think."

"Shouldn't be that hard of a question to answer."

"Well I never really gave it much thought. Having to take care of Sammy all the time I didn't have much time for things like that." Dean answered. "But I suppose I would have wanted to be a fireman."

Castiel turned to look at Dean quizzically. "Why a fireman?"

"I have my reasons." Dean said with a tone that clearly stated, 'drop it.'

Castiel swung his legs back over the ledge and shoved his sketchbook back into his bag. "Okay, your turn."

"Same question."

"Honestly?"

"Well duh."

"Alive."

Dean did a double take when he heard that answer. "Alive? Care to explain Cas?"

"Not particularly no." Castiel answered. "Now my turn, who is Sammy?"

"Oh he's my younger brother, freshman, pain in the butt, but I love him." Dean responded. "What about you, any brothers or sisters?"

"Two brothers; Gabriel and Michael and a half brother Luc but we call him Lucifer." Castiel answered.

"Why Lucifer?"

"That's for another time."

Dean held his hands up, "No worries, I won't pry where prying isn't needed." He checked his phone to see they had another ten minutes. "I think two more questions each then we continue later."

"Okay, if you had to choose someone to confide your deepest secret with who would you choose? Castiel asked.

Dean was surprised by the question. He had never even thought of revealing any of his deepest secrets so why would he pick someone to tell? But he had started this so he looked up at Castiel, "Honestly, probably you."

"Why me?"

"Because you can tell a secret to a stranger and you have a higher chance of people believing you when you say it's false over a random person who claim's it's true. " Dean explained. "If I told you my deepest secret now and you tried to spread it around there would be a better chance of people believing me over you."

"I see; that makes sense I suppose." Castiel answered just as the bell ending lunch hour rang. "So what now?"

"Well, if you want we can finish this game after school." Dean suggested leading the blue-eyed boy down the stairs and to their next ironically shared class.

"Can't. I have to go help my brother with his shop after school."

"Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping to get to know you even more." Dean protested almost pouting.

"Well if you like sweets you can stop by. " Castiel suggested. "When it's not too busy I usually work on homework."

"Sure, why not." Dean said.

"It's the new sweet shop on the corner of main." Castiel said.

"Wait, you mean the one with the weird name 'lollipop something?"

"Yeah, Loki's lollipop shop' it's my brother's idea." Castiel explained. "He loves sweets and he used to be a practical joker when he was younger, so Michael and I called him Loki. Now wait he's still a practical joker."

"Sounds like a plan then. Come on, better not be late." Dean said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Castiel merely placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey at least we can keep each other awake."

Dean only grunted in response. "Come on, I've survived the first half time to face the second half."

Castiel rolled his eyes in return but said nothing as he followed Dean to their next class.

"Freedom!" Dean shouted as he ran out of the last class and headed towards his locker with Castiel being dragged behind him.

"Dean, you're acting like you just got parole after serving time in prison." Castiel pointed out.

'Prison, school, what's the difference?"

"The food."

Dean turned to see Ash standing there with Jo at his side. "I don't even want to know how you know that."

Ash only shrugged. "Don't ask don't tell."

Jo shoved her cousin away. "So what are you two up to?"

"I have to work at my brother's shop. Dean said he planned to tag along I guess." Castiel said hoisting his bag.

"If there's a chance for me to get something free why not take it." Dean said. "Maybe I'll get lucky and your brother will spare something."

"Not likely." Castiel said, " Remember my brother is a sweettooth, he loves sweets with a passion. Heck, I'm sure if sweets could be turned into a human in some way shape or form Gabriel would marry it, or at least sleep with it."

"Human, not woman?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

"He swings both ways as far as I know. But I'm starting to think he's leaning towards guys." Castiel said.

"Why is that?"

"Just watch him when he's sucking on his lollipops." astiel said then headed out of the school building. "If you want to come with you better keep up, I'm a fast walker."

Dean didn't say anything as he followed. "Oh I need to pick up my brother quick. Mind waiting for me?"

"No problem. I'll wait by the front entrance." Castiel said as he headed towards the mentioned location.

Dean nodded in thanks and headed towards the freshman's floor. He scanned the flock of students and soon noticed his brother's mop of dark brown hair. "Hey Sammy."

Sam jumped at the nickname and turned around to glare at his brother. "You came here to embarrass me didn't you?"

Dean folded his hands across his chest. "Well that wasn't my first intention but now that you mention it…"

Sam held his hands up in protest. "No, no for the love of God no!"

"Then don't jump to conclusions." Dean said. "Now come on, we have some place to be."

Sam gave his brother a questioning look but said nothing as he followed Dean out towards the main entrance.

Dean waved to Castiel who was leaning against the wall next to the front door. "So you found him. Any trouble?"

"Freshmen are nowhere near as hectic as we were when I was there." Dean said.

"It's only day one Dean, they haven't had time to plan yet." Castiel teased before turning to look at Sam. "Since your brother has seemed to have forgotten his manners I'll introduce myself. I'm Castiel Novak."

"Sam, not Sammy, Winchester." Sam said as he held out his hand. He turned to Dean, "So where is this place we have to be?"

"It's a surprise." Dean said before looking at Castiel, "Lead the way."

Castiel only nodded before he headed out of the building and towards his brother's shop. "It's about a ten minute walk mind you."

"Nothing we aren't strangers to. Well at least I'm not. It's at least a fifteen minute walk from my place to the school." Dean said.

Castiel only shrugged as he continued walking. True to his word ten minutes later they could see the corner of Main in view. "Looks like it's pretty quiet now."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Sam asked his curiosity now piqued.

"Depends on how well the rest of the day goes." Castiel responded before opening the door and letting the brothers in.

Dean stepped in with Sam behind him and he stopped in his tracks. "Oh my God."

"You can call me Gabriel."

Castiel pushed passed the brothers and went right around the counter. "I brought company."

"I hope you mean customers." Gabriel said as he turned to the newest customer. "Find what you wanted then, sir?"

"Yes I did and now I want to go back there too." The man said with a glare in his eye.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." Gabriel said as he rang up the items.

"What, you have to be specially privileged?" The man challenged.

"No, you have to be an employee." Gabriel explained with a glare in his own eye. His point was made when Castiel walked out with a black shirt and a nametag on.

The customer looked at the two of them confused before gathering up his purchases and leaving.

Dean and Sam looked at each other then at the other two. "Does that happen a lot?"

"Almost every time I start my shift." Castiel said as he turned to his brother. "This is Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean's in my classes and I told them about the shop. They were hoping to hang out here for a while."

"Normally I don't tolerate loitering. But I'll make an exception for my baby brother here." Gabriel teased ruffling Castiel's hair whom in turn moved away glaring. "Buy one thing and promise to stay clear of the customers."

"Well looks like I'll have to leave then." Dean said. "I'm broke."

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet from inside his backpack. "I got it Dean. In exchange, you do my dishes night twice."

Dean smiled. "Deal."

Sam turned to Gabriel, "What can ten dollars get us?"

"You get what you want, Sammy. I want licorice." Dean said heading over to the jars of multi-flavored licorice.

"I will never understand my brother." Sam said eyeing the jars with a look of distaste.

Castiel chuckled. "Well once we continue the game he and I started earlier I'm hoping to."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. I may need it "

Gabriel looked at the three and sighed. If this Dean character is as complicated as his little brother the two would make an interesting couple. A smile danced onto his features as he began to look forward to seeing how all this would turn out.

A/N: not sure if that's a cliffy or not. But i hope you guys stick with me. More questions will be answered and if anyone has any suggestions for questions please let me know! 3 reviews = chapter 3!


End file.
